Cloaked in Darkness
by xXMoonTenshiXx
Summary: The End is near." All for the Dark Lord. Draco starts the events that will change the lives of his friends and opponants. " My blood must spill for the future. The future will spill my blood."


xXMoonTenshiXx: HI

Draco: Why am I here?

xX: :glomps him: Dracie!

D: :opens eyes very wide: Dracie?

xX: :nods: I love you!

D: :slowly walks away:

xX: Sorry about that…I over react when hott guys are around.: laughs sheepishly:

D: :blinks and walks away quicker:

Harry: :looks at card: Is this room 527?

xX: No! But….:glomps:

H: :blushes:

D: :glares: HEY!!!

xX: What?

D: Nothing….its just….its just…:blushes:

H: What is it….I like her glomping me…:chuckles:

D: It's just….its just….:blushes harder:

xX & H: Out with it already!!!

D: :closes eyes. Face is bright red: I'm jealous of Harry!

xX: :snickers:

H: Is that why you torment me so?

D: That and my parents hate you.

xX: :mutters: Duh.

H: I knew it!

D: Did not!

H: Did too!

xX: Let's stop this before it begins.

D & H: Fine….okay….alright

xX: Umm…I don't own anything but…

D: She doesn't own anything but my wife

H: :in shock: WHAT???

xX: :horrified Draco:…bad bad boy!

H: What????

D: He was gonna find out any way…:mutters:

xX: :sighs: Enjoy the show.

**_Cloaked in Darkness_**

" Draco, what is uncle getting?" A seven year old brown-haired boy said.

" I don't know…for the last time, Matthew!" He sneered. Matthew smiled sweetly at his cousin and peaked in the dust caked window.

" What is the place called?"

" The Bloody Book." Matthew giggled and shivered. Draco sighed and rubbed his temples, " Why did father allow Matthew to come for the summer? Why?" He muttered.

" What a creepy name."

" Just shut up, Matthew." He leaned on the wall and closed his eyes.

" Draco….um.." Draco's blue gray eyes snapped open and glared. Matthew laughed slightly and blushed, " Never mind." Draco eyed a group of people and sneered.

" Good. Now, Matthew if I ever teach you anything it's to hate mudbloods and people with no money!"

" Why not Draco?"

" Because they are worthless." He nodded, glad to get some information from his cousin.

" Okay, Draco. I will hate mudbloods and people with no money."

" Mr. Malfoy…you have made a good deal today!" The shop owner grinned, " A good deal indeed!" He's gray eyes gleamed at the sight of all that money.

" Good… and remember …you better not have cheated me." He eyed the merchandise by his side

" Of course not , Mr. Malfoy. She's the real deal alright!"

" Good, the Dark Lord will enjoy this gift a lot. Come now, Angel." Lucius roughly grabbed his merchandise and walked out the door. The shop owner grinned.

" The Dark Lord…" The shop owner grinned and the horror over took as his realization set in, " I just destroyed everything."

" Matthew, Draco, let's go." Lucius muttered holding the cloaked figure that stood to his chin.

" Okay, uncle!" Matthew said happily. Draco walked behind his father and heard something but couldn't place it. He listened closer and heard the sounds of soft chanting mixed with chains clanking against each other.

" Draco…this is the key to everything!" His father said, turning around giving his first smile.

" Uncle…I have to go potty." Matthew said. Lucius huffed and scowled.

" Okay…" he muttered, " Draco stay here with…it." He dragged Matthew off and Draco stood there with the wonderful cloaked figure. Its hood was up and the face looking down.

" Let's look under the hood, shall we?" Draco muttered pulling the hood down. Silvery-white hair tumbled out to its ankles. The head looked up to shower pink lips, a button nose, and haunting blue eyes. She was eerily breathtaking. Draco's jaw dropped, " Who are you?" He whispered.

" I am Sophia." Her voice was soft and her eyes void emotion. Draco couldn't help have a feeling that he had never had before. No, not the feeling of love but the feeling of finding someone else in the world that was like you. Void of feeling….Draco smiled.

" I'm Dra---"

" DRACO!! WHAT THE BLOODY HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?"

" Huh?" Draco muttered turning around. His father was running full speed jumping over things and pushing people over. Matthew was on his back crying loudly. When his father reached him he pulled the hood back on her.

" What the hell were you doing?"

" Nothing, Fath---" Lucius smacked him with a sneer.

" Don't touch her!" Draco wiped the blood that was dribbling down his chin.

" UNCLE!!" Matthew screamed. Lucius turned around and gave Matthew a look that would have killed him on contact. Matthew became quiet on instant. Draco stood in horror pointing at the girl. Lucius didn't look back, because he knew what he was pointing at.

" What? What are you pointing at!" He turned around to find the girl gone. She had disappeared in the fight. " Where did she go?" He looked back at Draco and picked him up by the collar " WHERE DID SHE GO??"

" I don't know!!" Draco was thrown aside and Lucius feel to his knees.

" NOOOOO!!!!"

Sophia stood in the middle of the Forbidden Forest.

" The end is near…" She whispered before walking deeper in, " Evil will prevail over good….if the moon kisses the sea. The boy will save the earth if the baby falls in love. The baby can not love what the baby does not understand…only death will prevail over these grounds. My blood must spill for the future. The future must spill my blood." Sophia stopped completely and muttered a few more words " In the darkness you'll find me, in the light you'll bind me, and in the gray of you mind," she paused to look forward and her eyes turns a red color, " the truth will be found."

Cliffhanger!!!

Makes you wanna read the next chappie huh?

Um….just incase you wanna know….The characters in the story will be most of the main chars. And a few of my own.

Matthew will not be a char. in the story….he was just an um…conversational piece.

Sophia is um….well…how I explain….well I'm not really going to!!! She's gonna pop up here and there so don't forget what she looks like!

And then there is our baby….It a metaphor!!! Maybe next chappie we'll find out about the baby.

I promise that there will be more of Harry next chappie. I hope…well some reviews would be grand and snappy! So um….please!!

Well Good Reading!!!

OH YA!!! And don't forget to read The Last Tenshi's works. She's awesome!!!

ANOTHER OH YA!! Don't forget to read my other work, Truth of the Matter!!!

Now you can go!


End file.
